


Christmas Cards

by Matthew Weeks (WanderingBard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBard/pseuds/Matthew%20Weeks
Summary: Between the years of 2005 and 2010 I had a tradition of writing a poem and giving it to all my friends instead of a store bought Christmas card. This is a collection of those seasonal messages. Feel free to send them to your loved ones, please give me credit for my work though.1. "The Christmas Spirit" (2005)2. "The Gift of Giving" (2006)3. "A Gift From the Heart" (2007)4. "A Christmas to Remember" (2008)5. "Celebrate and Believe" (2009)6. "Christmas Stories" (2010)





	1. The Christmas Spirit

It's not found in presents.  
It's not found in snow.  
Not found in a Christmas tree  
With lights all aglow.  
The Christmas spirit is found  
Where its season did start,  
In a gift that is given  
To someone close to your heart.


	2. The Christmas Spirit

The world outside is covered in white,  
While on houses and trees are strung twinkling lights.  
These signs of the season are well known and clear;  
Yet there's so much more to this time of year.  
It's a time to look back on the year now old,  
And to contemplate what the new year will hold.  
A time for showing we care to those we hold dear.  
And yet, we keep forgetting year after year  
That it's not about getting the newest high-tech 'thing',  
It's about receiving joy through the gift of giving.


	3. A Gift From the Heart

Here it is again, the Christmas season,  
Giving us the rhyme and reason  
To light up the faces of our friends  
With heartfelt words and gifts we send.  
We receive gifts too, our faces glow,  
And, deep inside, the truth we know.  
That faces and words we need not see or hear  
To know this gift from our heart will be treasured for years.  
So let this be my gift to you,  
The words of my heart and a wish or two.  
May the coming new year bring to mind  
Memories of the year we leave behind,  
And may your holiday season be the perfect end  
To a memorable year for you, my friend.


	4. A Christmas to Remember

Do you remember Christmas  
When you were a little kid,  
The fun that made them special  
The many things you did?  
I remember road trips  
To see my family.  
We'd draw names to exchange presents,  
And I'd wonder who had me.  
I remember opening  
Just a single gift  
After mass on Christmas Eve  
And wondering which to pick.  
I remember waiting to open gifts  
Until Christmas night  
Because some of them Mom hadn't wrapped,  
Just hidden out of sight.  
I remember trying hard to sleep,  
My excitement hard to tame,  
Wondering what was hidden  
In the gifts that bore my name.  
I'm older now, and things have changed.  
Some traditions die or fade.  
Getting ornaments from my parents  
May be the only one that's stayed.  
So this year here's my wish to you,  
Each friend and family member,  
Here's hoping that this Christmas  
Becomes one you'll always remember.


	5. Celebrate and Believe

Do you believe in Santa Claus  
With his sack of toys  
Flying 'round the world in a single night  
Bringing joy to good girls and boys?

Do you believe that in Bethlehem  
A savior and king was born  
In a quiet little manger  
On this Christmas morn?

Belief is why we celebrate  
Whatever we believe in.  
Holiday spirit starts in our hearts  
Whatever be the reason.

So whatever it is you celebrate  
My wish is simple and clear.  
May you have a happy holiday  
And best wishes for the new year.


	6. Christmas Stories

Schulz's one tree  
It wasn't the biggest or the best,  
But with a little faith and effort  
It's as beautiful as the rest.

O. Henry's two gifts  
Worthless for their intents.  
The meaning behind them makes them priceless,  
Their cost foolishly well-spent.

Just four letters  
They hold the spirit of the season for me.  
You'll find them within this season of giving.  
They're L-O-V-E.


End file.
